


Obedience

by overcastskeleton



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Naked Female Clothed Male, Obi-Wan fucks, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overcastskeleton/pseuds/overcastskeleton
Summary: One of my followers on tumblr asked for Obi-Wan being a smug, teasing bastard, and I happily obliged
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 163





	Obedience

**Author's Note:**

> Say it with me folks, "Obi-Wan fucks!" This takes place sometimes after Episode III.  
> My first stab at writing for Obi-Wan, so if you want me to write more fics for him, lemme know!

“Don’t move,” Obi-Wan whispers, eyes roaming your naked body. 

You can feel his gaze crawling up your body, slow and heated. You’re already at your most vulnerable, lying naked with your arms above your head, just the way he liked you.

Still, somehow his eyes seem to take you apart, strip you down to nothing with a look so intense it’s almost intimate, and should only be reserved for lovers. You’re nothing of the sort, just an outlet for his desire, but nothing more. The darkness in his eyes would unsettle you if it didn’t turn you on so much. 

Obi-Wan leans over you, and the coarse material of his robes sweep over your lower stomach, making you shiver. A cold, but amused smile rests on his lips as his eyes settle on your face, lips parted and eyes blown wide with lust. 

His hands begin their descent down your body, fingers dipping between your breasts, as those sharp blue eyes of his watch your every move. It delights him to see the defiance flare in your eyes, to watch you struggle to keep a blank expression. But it breaks slightly when he pinches your nipple. 

You bite your bottom lip to hold in the whimper the action elicits. You’re trying so hard not to give him the satisfaction, but Obi-Wan’s already won the game. He’s the master at it, and he knows that.

His fingers travel lower, raising goosebumps on your stomach as they skate over soft skin. Obi-Wan’s touches are light, his fingertips just barely caressing you in a way that only serves to make your body prickle, but does nothing to cool the flames that lick just beneath the surface of your skin.

Your composure cracks as his hand reaches between your thighs, slick and sticky with your arousal. You shift slightly, a movement that would be imperceptible to any normal person. But Obi-Wan is anything  _ but _ normal, and he catches it.

His hand pauses. “I told you not to move.” Obi-Wan clicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth. 

The dangerous lilt in his voice makes your clit throb. You press your thighs together to relieve the ache. He’s there in an instant, wrenching your thighs apart and wedging his hips between them, careful to keep any part of his body from touching your cunt. 

He’s so close, but so infuriatingly far. You can feel the heat that rolls off of his body in waves, and you long for the feeling of his skin pressed against yours. 

“Stay still,” he reminds you, with an edge of authority in his tone. 

Obi-Wan’s hands begin their tortuous path over your body, once again. Calloused fingers drag down the swell of your breasts, tease and pinch your nipples, trace down your stomach and skim across your hips. 

His eyes hold yours in a trance, hypnotizing you while his hands run the length of your thighs and back again. You clench your jaw, willing your body into submission as his fingers move towards your cunt for the second time. 

His digits tease your clit, and rub over it lightly. They’re only there for a moment, before lowering to part your folds. 

“Ben.” His name is a breathy whisper on your lips. 

A few years later, and the nickname is still a foreign sound to his ears. Though he supposes he doesn’t mind it much when it comes from you. 

He raises his eyebrows. “Hm?” His fingers spread the heat of your arousal over your cunt. 

“Please,” you mumble, your chest heaving in anticipation. 

A small grin slowly spreads over his face, and he slowly inches a finger into your tight heat, a small gesture of mercy. You whimper, eyes fluttering shut as a second one joins the first. Obi-Wan curls them slightly, and sparks burst in your lower stomach. 

He pauses once they’re knuckle deep inside you, holds them there while his thumb flicks against your clit. Your walls clench around his fingers wantonly, and your stomach flutters. You look up at him, your eyes wide and pleading, bottom lip trapped tightly between your teeth. 

Obi-Wan leans forward, presses a kiss to the column of your throat. Your pulse flutters against his lips, and he bites down, drawing another breathy gasp from you. Your cunt is literally dripping, your warm, wet arousal trails down his fingers and pooling onto his palm. He pulls his fingers out only slightly, and pushes them back in, listening to the little jagged moans that drip from your mouth like honey. 

Your nails press against your palms, digging little crescents into the skin. “P-please.” 

His lips continue their path over your neck, the bristles of his beard scraping over the sensitive skin. You can’t help but think how good his beard would feel rubbing between your thighs. The thought sends a hot spike of desire straight to your core. Your thighs close involuntarily against his hand...and Obi-Wan stops instantly.

He sighs, shaking his head as he pulls his fingers from your cunt. 

“No, no,  _ no _ .” You whine in frustration as the pleasure you so desperately crave is ripped from your grasp. 

“You’re not very good at following directions,” Obi-Wan scolds. 

“I’m sorry--  _ please _ .” You prop yourself up onto your elbows to follow his touch. “I didn’t mean--” 

Obi-Wan’s palm flattens on your chest and he pushes you back down onto bed. “One simple rule, and you couldn’t even follow that. You need a lesson in obedience,” he mumbles, eyebrows furrowed in disappointment. “Luckily for you, I am an excellent teacher.” He sucks his fingers into his mouth, humming as he tastes you. “And patient too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/Comments are greatly appreciated!  
> Check out my tumblr: @generaldamneron


End file.
